primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Raptor (Primeval)
''"Cretaceous-era theropod dinosaur" Nick Cutter Dromaeosaurus, also known as a 'raptor', was a dinosaur, a species of Dromaeosaur (uncertain) from the Cretaceous era. It appeared has appeared numerous times in Primeval, and was the first true dinosaur to appear in the show. Dromaeosaurus appears in series 2,series 3 and series 4. Primeval's raptors were originally thought to be Velociraptor, Deinonychus or even Utahraptor, however, the official website revealed them to be a species of Dromaeosaurus instead. Males are presumably more durable than females, as the team was able to put a female to sleep with one dart and it took as much as three for the male. In reality, this animal can grow to 3-4 meters long, and 1.5 - 1.8 meters tall.The Dromeosaur species said in the Lost Island is not revealed,but it´s said they have a resemblance to the ones in the shopping mall in episode 2.1,so the number of deaths caused by the raptor is probably 6 humans killed,3 or 4 creatures killed(including the baby raptor that was canibalized). Facts Dromaeosaurus are members from the family of dinosaurs Deinonychosauria,all raptors have big slashing teeth that were used for feeding,if a raptor lost a teeth,it could grow new teeth,they have big,wing-like arms that gave him stability during a chase,these arms also allowed him to positionate himself into the back of the prey,these arms have big claws that were used for grabbing and holding it´s prey,they have large heads that had large brains with an inteliigence beyond any other dinosaur,they have good smell,hearing and vision,in fact,raptors have nocturnal vision,they have a long tail that gave them the ability to turn in a fraction of a second,they have powerful legs that alllowed raptors to jump incredible heights,run at speeds of 45 mph and kick with a force that is twice as powerful as their own body weight,but their main weapon is a sickle-shape killing claw on their foot,they are used for killing it´s prey by opening big gashes on their backs with powerful,disembowling strokes,they were also used to climb trees. ''Primeval'' appearances Series 2 Three Dromaeosaurus - two adults and a baby - came through an anomaly to a shopping mall. They killed two security guards, and the baby attacked and wounded The Cleaner. One also nearly got hold of Connor, but he narrowly escaped. The raptors had 'protofeathers' all over their body. These could be shivered, making a hissing noise. This could be used when threatened, or as communication with other raptors. The baby was eaten by an adult, but both adults were sent back, tranquilized. However, one regained consciousness and chased Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter who had returned the Dromaeosaurus to its period. Nick made it through but the raptor caught Stephen's ankle. With the help of the rest of the team, he was pulled through the anomaly just as it was closing. The raptor was killed, as the closing anomaly severed its head. A pair of Dromaeosaurus are captive as part of Oliver Leek's creature army. A plausible suggestion is that they came in with the family pair in the mall and were caught by the Cleaner and/or the Cleaner Army as the baby was found in his locker (it is even possible that the baby belonged to this pair instead rather than the two featured previously; this could explain why one of the raptors seen in the shopping mall killed the baby). The baby was probably caught by the cleaner and stuffed in his locker but killed him when it came back. Furthermore, Dromaeoasaurs are famous pack hunters therefore it would have made sense. One was killed by Stephen wielding a Glock 17 and the other was killed by the other creatures. (Episode 2.7)Leek´s also got another Dromeosaur because one was killed by Stephen,but in the time that the creatures are gathering to kill him,another dromeosaur is seen Series 3 Three juevenile Dromaeosaurus attack Danny, Connor and Abby when they enter a Cretaceous forest. They are knocked unconcious by a stun grenade which also renders Connor unconcious. One of the Raptors wakes up but is knocked out again by Connor. An adult Dromaeosaurus follows Danny through another anomaly into Pliocene Africa (Site 333), as Helen Cutter is about to dispose of Danny, the dinosaur charges into her, knocking them both off a cliff to their deaths. (Episode 3.10) Series 4 Abby and Connor, still trapped in the past, again encounter the Dromaeosaurus. They find the Anomaly Opening Device in a nest being built an individual. After Connor opens an anomaly leading back to the present, the Dromaeosaurus attacks a Spinosaurus. The scene when the Dromaeosaurus attacks the Spinosaurus is extremely similar to the scene in Jurassic Park, where a raptor attacks a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Both the Spinosaurus and the T-Rex eventually catch the raptor in their mouths, and kill it. When the Spinosaurus bites the Raptor, the scream it emits is exactly the same as the one the raptor emits in Jurassic Park. Trivia *This is the second instance where the infant of a creature has been seen, the first being the Future Predator. *This is the first actual species of dinosaur that the team has encountered. *The death of the male raptor is the first evidence that a closing anomaly can kill. *This is the only creature which shows sexual dimorphism (males have blue spots around the eyes, females not) *The Dromaeosaurus has been voted the fan's favorite creature. *These are the first creatures that Nick Cutter encounters after changing the past and losing Claudia Brown in Episode 1.6. *The ever-so-slight change in colours of the raptors between series 2 and 3 (black and white) and series 4 (blueish and off-white) could been explained as a mating season change, as the raptor Abby and Connor encoutered was building a bower to attract a mate. *Discounting the Coelurosauravus (Rex) and the Diictodon (Sid and Nancy), Dromaeosaurus are the programme's second most recurring creature, after the Future Predators. They've appeared in five episodes to date: Episode 2.1, Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, Episode 3.10, and Episode 4.1. *The Raptors are shown to be very aggressive towards other animals. This proven in Episode 2.7, when a Raptor snaps at the Arthropleura and can be heard scrapping with a Smilodon and later snapping at a Future Predator. Also, in Episode 4.1 one attacks a Spinosaurus. *It has been confirmed a Series 4 figure of a raptor will come out next year with a build-a-monster part of the Spinosaurus (its jaw and arms). *The species of raptor in the series is very uncertain,the ITV site now says it´s Dromeosaurus,but ITV site once said it was Deinonychus, the BBC site says it´s Deinonychus and the creature in the series is the same size as Deinonychus,the species in Primeval is probably Deinonychus,altough in one point the ITV site states is Utahraptor,Dromeosaurus is the name of the raptor family as well and Primeval Evolved once said it was Velociraptor *Surprisingly,even though the Raptor killed many people and other creatures,it has been doing some good things,in episode 3.10,if the raptor hasn´t attacked Helen,she would cause the extinction of the human race and in episode 4.1,if the raptor didn´t distracted the Spinosaurus,Connor and Abby would not be back into into the present Errors *Dromaeosaurus probably had feathers very similar to those of modern birds, as found on some other Dromaeosaurs. This is represented by the scale-like proto-feathers. *Raptors had actually four toes on each foot (with the killing claw on the second toe) - those in Primeval lack the innermost toe. *The Dromaeosaurus in Primeval are much larger than in real life- they are shown to be as tall as an adult human, but the real Dromaeosaurus were about the size of a wolf. Perhaps they're actually Deinonychus? *Dromeosaurus didn't live with Spinosaurus in Africa, though probably some came through a different anomaly, this would explain why it didn't see the Spinosaurus as a threat though there is also a possibility that the Spinosaurus came through a different anomaly which is more likely, or the most likely which is that the raptor is not a Dromaeosaurus and a currently undiscovered African raptor. Gallery Raptors promo.jpg Raptor.jpg Raptors vs Abby + Connor.gif Series4Trailer 18.PNG|A Raptor chases Abby in the past Series4Trailer 19.PNG|A Raptor stalking Connor in the past Series4Trailer 30.PNG|A Raptor attacking a Spinosaurus Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths